


Halloween?

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [115]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordshook, credibility and pumpkin.





	Halloween?

**Author's Note:**

> And the one for Friday’s words.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/176734704892).)

Derek could smell Stiles’ amusement and it looked like he was biting his cheek not to laugh.

“She sure went all in,” Stiles whispered.

“Maybe it’s important for the credibility of a witch to live in a constant state of Halloween,” Derek mumbled.

Stiles snorted quietly as they passed the carved pumpkins. The porch was covered in spider webs and a skull hung from a hook next to the door. Derek rolled his eyes and knocked.

“Hopefully she’s not boiling any children in a big cauldron in there,” Stiles mumbled, before schooling his features just as the door swung open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
